1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device for cooking meat, fish, poultry, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional grill device is shown to include a base unit 4 and an upper unit 3 which is hinged to the base unit 4 along a pivot axis.
The base and upper units 4,3 respectively have lower and upper cooking plates 2,1 which have a plurality of rib portions 202,102 mounted in heat conducting relationship for retaining food in position when the upper unit 3 is moved to a closed position where the upper unit 3 is superimposed upon the base unit 4.
The lower cooking plate 2 has a plate surface 201 which inclines gradually and downwardly from a proximate position relative to the pivot axis toward a distal position, and which is formed with a fluid outlet 206 that is disposed at the distal position for draining liquid from the lower cooking plate 2 outwardly. The base unit 4 further has an upright peripheral wall 205 confining the periphery of the lower cooking plate 2. When meat 5 is disposed on the rib portions 202 for grilling, liquid dripping from the lower cooking plate 2 will flow through the fluid outlet 206 and a through hole 401 formed in the base unit 4 into an accumulating tray 402.
However, the conventional grill device cannot be used when the upper unit 3 is in an open position relative to the base unit 4 since the meat 5 disposed on the rib portions 202 may slide toward the distal position due to the gradually inclined plate surface 201.